Skinny Love
by Muggleborn-bookworm
Summary: She always made these odd little cooing sounds in her sleep, and he couldn't say he minded. They were as much a part of her as the rest of her was. It was probably one of his more favourite parts of her, as it something she had no knowledge of, something she didn't have control over. DMHR One-Shot #postwar


_AN: Hello there! So this is my first story in a number of years, and I know that all my others were really crap and all of that sort of thing. SO please don't judge my poor little dramione fic because of this. _

_I don't claim to own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters included in this story. Also the song Skinny Love belongs to Birdy, not myself. _

_Thank you! Also don't forget to review and i'll keep more stories coming c;_

* * *

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
_

"Granger, wait"

"Fuck. Granger don't you dare leave"

He watched her stop for the smallest of moments, her small slender fingers curled around the golden door knob. The final stage, the final threshold. If she crossed, he knew she'd never come back.

"_Why shouldn't I, Malfoy?" _

Her voice was bitter as she spoke, finally she turned, facing him, the evidence of her pain on her face from the stains that ran down her cheeks to the obvious reddening under her eyes – He felt terrible, and he knew oh boy did he know, she felt it too.

"Because…Fuck…Granger - Hermione! I love you"

He watched her face, her tired caramel eyes searching the depths of his pain stricken grey ones.

"_I'm sorry, But I can't…I can't I'm sorry" _

And just like that, with only a few simple words and without much time to comprehend what had occurred between the two of them, Draco watched the best thing in his life walk out the door. He didn't move, he stood there, watching, waiting, and praying that one day she'd return that one day she'd forgive him for the mess he'd made.

_I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall_

"H-Hermione…Is that you?"

"Oh please, lord, tell me that's her"

From where the blonde sat, eyes wide, breath ragged and heart pounding, he swore he was looking straight into the back of his lover, her wild untameable brown curls were clipped back away from her face and she looked as perfect as she'd ever looked –She left Draco completely and utterly breathless without so much as a single word or glance.

"_Draco..?" _

The young lady whispered, after turning briefly and catching his wide eyes

"Is it really you?"

"_it's really me" _

Before he could comprehend what had happened, much like on the night she'd left, Hermione was standing and walking towards him, her smile wide and he too was on his feet, meeting her half way before capturing her in a sweet embrace, his nose buried in the depths of her rose scented curls.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

He whispered sweetly into her neck

"_Neither did I" _

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

"_Draco?"_

"Yes love?"

"_Are you happy?" _

The question came at a shock to the blonde, he didn't understand why she was asking, had he indicated in some way that he was remotely unhappy?

"Yes, Granger. Of course I'm happy…Why do you ask?"

The young witch closed her eyes, leaning in and nuzzled her nose against the back of his neck, breathing hot caramel scented breaths against the bare skin she found there.

"_I was just curious, I mean.." _ She shook her head, and laughed softly _"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just being silly"_

And then she was gone, off walking towards the small quaint kitchen that was across from where they'd be sitting. He continued to watch her as she pulled cups from the cupboard, twirled and laughed. He couldn't help but realise that he'd completely and utterly fallen in love with her, Hermione Granger the muggleborn know-it-all.

_And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

She always made these odd little cooing sounds in her sleep, and he couldn't say he minded. They were as much a part of her as the rest of her was. It was probably one of his more favourite parts of her, as it something she had no knowledge of, something she didn't have control over. It made waking up next to her that much sweeter, and he knew he wanted to wake up next to her perfect rose scented curls for the rest of his life.

"_Draco? What are you smiling at?" _

Looking down at the sleeping witch in his arms, the young blondes smile grew, knowing that he'd be caught out once again.

"Nothing m'dear, nothing at all"

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

"No, Hermione. I don't want to hear it…I just don't"

"_Draco please, you have to understand…It didn't mean anything…Nothing at all" _

"How can I believe that, how can I believe a single thing that's come out of your mouth? How?"

He turned away, his back facing her tear stained face the fragments of their love clear behind the sorrow in her eyes. She'd lied to him; she'd lied to him about something that shouldn't have ever been lied to about.

"_I'm sorry, Draco. Please….It's not my fault, I didn't mean for it to happen" _

Once again the tears returned to her eyes, he knew, without even seeing her face, he just knew she was crying. The air around them always changed it became filled with pain, sorrow and anger. For once though, it wasn't her anger. It was his, this time she'd caused the anger, inflicted her own pain. And he felt no sorrow, none at all.

"If it wasn't meant to happen, Granger, It wouldn't have"

The gasp that left her mouth shocked almost every fibre in his body, what was she so shocked about? What'd changed in the last five seconds that hadn't been there before?

"_You called me Granger…" _

"You're lucky that's all I called you"

He muttered finally, anger flowing in and around his words before he finally walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. He didn't return, She didn't see him again.

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

The blonde Wizard spent many years trying to find something more important to do with his life, something other than sit in a puddle of misery over the pain in which he felt. He knew the second he crossed the threshold of his old home almost three years ago, leaving his mourning miscarried girlfriend alone to suffer. He remembered clearly how he felt upon finding out how she'd lied to him about the reasons why she was ill, she said it had been a flu. He should have known, he should have known from the glow in the skin in the earlier months that she was expecting, and more importantly he should have known that the blood they'd awoken to that morning was a little more than just her body doing what it must. He felt terrible, he felt worse than he did once he'd left. Why did he blame her for this? When he should have known, he should have been there for her, to comfort her and to love her. Forever and always, that'd been what they'd agreed on.

_And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines_

_The young brunette collapsed to the floor, clutching her chest and sobbing rather loudly in the cold empty lifeless air around her. It had been three years and still she could hardly function without him. She's tried dating, she'd even tried moving. But none of it worked, when she moved she always somehow managed to make it back to the manor within a day or two, and every time she'd go on a date she'd swear she'd have seen him off in the distance and end up running after the small figment of her imagination. The memories of what they used to have pained her almost every day, they drove her completely and utterly crazy, she couldn't stand it. She couldn't handle it. _

"_Hermione? "_

"_Yeah, Harry?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

_The brunette laughed rather coldly _

"_Are you honestly asking me that?"_

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind?_

And then nothing changed, not a single thing - for either of them. They spent years just searching for the places where they belonged, he ended up finding a small job at the ministry working for a boss he never met before, he didn't even know their name. Though he'd been told that their boss was female, snarky, rude and completely without love in her heart. The other's in his department warned him about how anyone who'd gone into her office never came out –Or at least, they didn't return to work for several months, perhaps even years, and there were the bare few that were never heard of again.

As for her, well she ended up being someone she didn't like – Someone rude, someone angry, alone, mean and awfully bitchy. She managed one of the smaller ministry departments, spent most of her time ignoring her staff unless one of them required a promotion or demotion in most cases. She even had her own right hand man that handled the hiring –Though it was nearly impossible for her to allow them to fire as well, what kind of manager would she be if she'd allowed that to happen.

The young witch had been this way for the last four years –exactly eight years after the one she loved walked out on her. She'd blocked love from every fibre of her being and promised herself that she and love would never get along again.

_Come on skinny love_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

After spending almost an entire day doing nothing, he knew he'd be called into the office of his boss. And that was the only thing that the blonde wizard wanted. He needed to know who this 'Loveless bitch' really was; no one could be completely without love. No one. It wasn't long before there was a knock on his office door and some rather large wizard escorted the ex-slytherin towards the office at the end of the hall. This was it –Finally.

"_Now..Mr…Mal-Malfoy?" _

He watched as the young witch turned quickly in her chair and faced him eyes wide and mouth agape before quickly shaking her head and motioning for the guard to leave

"Granger?..No! It can't be….What?"

"_I should have known when Bruce said that you were an arrogant toad"_

Like many occasions where they'd met, Draco was walking towards her before he could comprehend what had happened, and she, Hermione Granger, was on her feet arms open with slight tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

He muttered lovingly into her mated brown curls, before capturing her mouth in a sweet embrace, saving the flavours of her tongue and the insides of her mouth. Oh how he'd missed this.

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_


End file.
